


Искусство убивать

by Sunny_kitten



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Missing Scene, Violence, Что случилось с мистером Леонардом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_kitten/pseuds/Sunny_kitten
Summary: — Ты хотел наставлений? Что ж… Расслабься для начала, — сказал он с улыбкой, закатывая рукава халата. — Убийство — это не наука, Эд.





	Искусство убивать

Эдвард вытащил стул с пленником на середину комнаты, а сам уселся на диван, сложив руки в замок, и, оперев на них подбородок, с нетерпением ждал начала действия. Леонард ёрзал на стуле, пытался крутить головой и звать на помощь. Но он был крепко связан, а через изоленту слышалось только испуганное мычание. Нигма же выглядел так словно готов был записывать за Пингвином каждое действие, каждую его фразу. Что не осталось не замеченным Освальдом, он лишь криво усмехнулся. Взяв со стола нож и проведя пальцем по лезвию, проверяя остроту, посмотрел на Эда.

— Ты хотел наставлений? Что ж… Расслабься для начала, — сказал он с улыбкой, закатывая рукава халата. — Убийство — это не наука, Эд. И если уж сравнить его с чем-то подобным — то пожалуй это будет искусство.

Освальд рывком сдёрнул мешок с головы лакея Галавана. Тусклый свет после проведённых часов в полной темноте показался слишком ярким. Леонард сощурился, пытаясь открыть непослушные глаза, слишком болезненно отреагировавшие на свет. Кобблпот провёл лезвием по контуру лица Леонарда, оставляя глубокий тонкий порез. Мгновенно выступившая кровь узкой полоской, огибая скулу и подбородок, змейкой спускалась вниз, затекая под воротник белой рубашки, оставляя на ней бурые разводы. Леонард зажмурился, изо всех сил терпя боль и пытаясь ослабить верёвку. Но кажется затянул узел только туже. Грубая верёвка больно врезалась в кожу.

— Кто-то убивает медленно и хорошо, — сказал Пингвин, склонив голову на бок и упирая острие ножа в подбородок пленника. Тот крутанул головой из-за чего на подбородке образовалась тонкая царапина, и заёрзал на стуле, что-то промычав. — Кто-то быстро и плохо. В убийстве нет правил, — Освальд подошёл к Эду, — всё на твоё усмотрение, — закончил он, вкладывая нож ему в руку. — И теория ничему тебя не научит.

Нигма робко сжал рукоять. Освальд же, скрестив руки на груди, отошёл в сторону, наблюдая за реакцией «ученика». Тот медлил, но не боялся, скорей прибывал в лёгком недоумении, словно ему дали хитроумное устройство, без инструкции.

— Ну, же, — взяв со стола кружку и отпивая немного вина, поторопил его Освальд.

Эдвард смотрел в широко распахнутые от полного ужаса глаза Леонарда, на которые наворачивались слезы. Нигма перехватил рукоять ножа. В памяти яркими пятнами вспыхнули воспоминания: такие же испуганные и широко распахнутые глаза мисс Крингл, когда он крепкой хваткой сжимал её горло, эти глаза молили о пощаде; затем окровавленный нож, лужа крови и мистер Догерти с полным удивлением на лице, он не верил, что Эд сможет даже ударить, не говоря уже о чём то большим. И всё это под чей-то незнакомый безумный хохот исходящий почему-то от него самого. Эд начал нервничать, всего пару часов назад хвастался аж тремя убийствами перед _Пингвином_ , а сейчас стоит истуканом и не знает с чего начать, как действовать. Нигма ещё раз перехватил ножик, облизнул пересохшие губы и поднёс его к шее Лео, не касаясь кожи, он опустил его ниже и остановился на уровне ключицы.

Острие ножа упиралось в плечо Леонарда, чуть подрагивая. Казалось, Нигму что-то останавливает от заветного падения в пропасть. Мысли путались, и ведь если подумать он никогда не убил специально. Догерти и Кристен чистой воды случайность, ну, а последний охотник, Эд причислил его к мёртвым, но на деле он мог просто оглушить его. Какая-то непреодолимая сила отговаривала его от совершения ошибки. И параллельно с этим тихий еле слышный чужой голос подначивал: _«давай!», «всего один удар…», «тебе же понравилось…», «Ударь!»_

Освальд смотрел на это исподлобья, приподняв уголки губ в злорадной усмешке. Именно такой исход и предполагал. Оставалось лишь найти этот самый сдерживающий механизм. Эд свободной рукой поправил и так сидящие ровно очки.

— Ты много думаешь, — поняв исток проблемы, вздохнул Кобблпот, закатив глаза. Всё оказалось немного банальней. — Сейчас тебе это лишь мешает. — Он поставил кружку на стол, подошёл к Эду. Расстегнул манжеты его рубашки и подвернул рукава. — И я же сказал, расслабься.

Сухие холодные тонкие пальцы обхватили кисть Эдварда. Внутри словно всё перевернулось, расслабиться стало проблематичней. Освальд терпеливо ждал, усмехнувшись резко участившемуся пульсу. Внутренний голос Эда ликовал, зло рассмеявшись, присутствие рядом Пингвина отогнало ту сдерживающую завесу. Успокоится не выходило, а действовать надо было вот уже сейчас. Освальд долго ждать не собирался — это Нигма понимал и, выдохнув в знак готовности, сильней сжал рукоять.

— А теперь чуть больше усилий, — прошептал Кобблпот, направляя руку Эда вперёд.

Нож прорезая рубашку легко, словно в тёплое масло, но очень медленно, вошёл в мягкие ткани под ключицей. Разрезая слои кожи, проникая сквозь мышцы. Кровь алой розой растеклась по когда-то белой рубашке. Уголки губ Нигмы растянулись в безумной улыбке, обнажая зубы. Леонард почувствовал адскую боль, словно в его плечо вонзился огромный горящий факел. Во рту появился металлически-солоноватый привкус. Лакея охватила дикая паника, забившись в конвульсиях он пытался освободиться, кричать, звать на помощь, но выходило лишь истерическое мычание и бесполезное дрыганье на стуле. Нужно было сладить с собой. Он попытался занять бьющий тревогу мозг, всё ещё шевеля кистью здоровой руки, нащупывая неподатливый узел. Выходило плохо, руки слабели и их била мелкая дрожь.

Освальд разжал пальцы, и Эдвард рывком вынул нож. Леонард слышал, как на пакет с тихим шелестом падали капли крови. Его крови. Голова пошла кругом. Под рубашкой при каждом новом вздохе пузырилась кровавая пена, а пробитое лёгкое отзывалось колющей невыносимой болью. Он закрыл глаза, медленно глубоко вздохнув через нос. В воздухе витал сладковатый запах китайской лапши, терпкого вина и крови. От такого коктейля стало только хуже, к горлу подкатил ком. А Нигма занёс руку для нового удара, но Пингвин его остановил, покачав головой.

— Не размахивай рукой, — посоветовал он. — Этот того не стоит. — Эдвард кивнул, но Кобблпот всё равно придержал его локоть. — Бей, — холодно приказал он.

И Эд без колебаний ударил. Леонард буквально почувствовал лезвие внутри себя, как оно проворачивается где-то меж шестым и седьмым ребром. Через изоленту послышалось страдальческое мычание. Он зажмурился, и всё прекратилось. Вся боль внезапно ушла, в голове у Леонарда проскользнула мысль, крохотная надежда — он умер. Вот только вокруг была непроглядная тьма — так ли на самом деле выглядит жизнь после смерти? И почему тогда он вообще об этом думает, если уже мёртв? Ведь мёртвых ничего уже не волнует.

Но внезапный резкий запах привёл его в реальность, доказав притаившуюся как всегда предательски верную мысль. Леонард засопел, это была лишь потеря сознания. Перед глазами всё плыло, а любое даже самое крохотное движение отдавалось невыносимой болью по всему телу. Нигма, закрыв пузырёк с нашатырём, бросил его на диван

— Так то лучше, — улыбнулся Освальд.

Эду наконец удалось справиться с собой, и он улыбнулся в ответ. Его правда слегка печалило то, что Пингвин скорей радуется мученьям пленника, нежели его небольшому достижению. И все же видеть улыбку Освальда было приятно. А тот как раз взял нож. Давно поняв кто тут руководит, Леонард умоляюще замычал.

Освальд оценивающе посмотрел на Леонарда. Узкая полоска крови стекала из-под отклеившегося уголка изоленты. Кобблпот содрал её рывком. Подчинённый Галавана заорал. Всё то что так долго приглушала изолента, превращала в жалкое мычание, наконец вырвалось наружу.

— Хватит, — уже не крича, рыдая, простонал пленник, — Прошу. Я расскажу всё, что знаю. Только…

— НЕТ! — гаркнул Освальд, схватив его рукой за горло. Эдвард, не ожидая такой реакции, вздрогнул. — Не хватит, — вернув самообладание продолжил Кобблпот. — И мне ничего от тебя не нужно.

— Тогда за что? Почему вы это делаете? — прохрипел Леонард.

Рот Освальда дёрнулся в нервном смешке, он разжал пальцы, на горле выступили красные пятна.

_Почему… Потому что это весело? Потому что они это могут? Потому что Галаван убил его мать. Потому что Галаван оставил его не с чем. Потому что кто-то должен за это заплатить. Потому что за это заплатит **каждый** , кто причастен к Галавану._

Было очень много «потому что», но Кобблпот мило улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Эдварда.

— А разве нужен повод?

Он взялся за лезвие ножа, подкинул его и, поймав за рукоять, с размаху вонзил в бедро Леонарда. Тот заорал наклоняясь вперёд, упасть ему не дали лишь верёвки больно врезавшиеся в места порезов. Он бессильно повис на них отплёвываясь кровью, Освальд грубо толкнул его в плечо, Леонард, застонав, откинулся обратно на спинку стула.

Эдвард дико совершенно не по человечески расхохотался. Освальд не сдержался, слыша этот истерический на грани с чудовищным смех, рассмеялся сам, чуть спокойней, но все также безумно. Они смеялись до хрипоты и казалось, совсем забыли о пленнике, грудь которого все ещё болезненными рывками поднималась и опускалась. Но лишь казалось. Под эту жуткую какофонию, уже не похожую на смех, скорей на гам, Пингвин вонзил нож Леонарду под ребра. Леонард заорал, поперхнувшись кровью и захрипел, отплёвываясь темными кровавыми сгустками. Он пытался дышать в обычном ритме, но воздуха по прежнему не хватало, сердце бешено колотилось, разгоняя кровь. Леонард словно рыба выброшенная на сушу хватал ртом воздух. Паники уже не было, боль заглушала все остальные чувства, и единственным желанием было уже не выжить — умереть. Как можно быстрее.

Лезвие было достаточно коротким. Леонарду хватило трёх ударов. Но Пингвин даже не думал останавливаться. Торс лакея уже совсем превратился в кровавое месиво. А Кобблпот вновь и вновь вонзал нож в его плоть. Нарушая своё же наставление по поводу размахивания руками, но не Эду было судить. Он, затаив дыхание, наблюдал за поставленным ударами. Каждый новый нанесённый Освальдом удар вызывал внутри трепет.

_Восхитительно._

Кобблпот, сорвавшись в бессмысленную истерию, вновь взял всё под контроль. Придирчиво осмотрев халат, на который попали капли крови, он сложил нож и протянул его Эду. Тот уже не улыбался, представление было окончено, но в его глазах до сих пор полыхал огонёк, и он все ещё с упоением смотрел на Освальда.

Они прибрались довольно быстро. В частности из-за ещё начального напутствия Освальда, что все вокруг стоит чем-нибудь накрыть. Нигма постелил чёрный мусорный пакет. С Леонардом Нигма обещал разобраться на работе, а пока он лежал закатанный в старый ненужный ковёр на балконе.

— Мистер Пингвин, что вы планируете делать теперь?

— Убить Галавана и вернуть себе Готэм, — ответил Освальд, допивая вино и смотря на город ярко пылающий в неоновых вывесках и уличных фонарях.

— На меньшее я и не рассчитывал, — улыбнулся Эдвард. Он видел чистое безумие в глазах Освальда, пока тот кромсал Леонарда, и подумал, что представлять, что будет с самим Галаваном — он не хочет. Но несмотря на это он чувствовал в Освальде некое опустошение, тот выплеснул все эмоции и казалось, что лакей рассчитался с ним не только за грехи мэра, но и вообще за всех, кто когда-либо причинял ему боль. Завтра всё встанет на места, но сегодня Эду показалось, что несломленный, живучий и жестокий Пингвин нуждается в простой человеческой поддержке. И он ничуть не боясь нарваться на грубость, подошёл нему. — Или мне всё ещё стоит держаться от вас подальше? — усмехнулся он, заметя, что на его столь близкое присутствие Пингвин никак не отреагировал.

Освальд ухмыльнулся, ненароком вспомнив первую встречу. Немного загадки, не самого приятного факта о пингвинах и казалось бы вот он — новый объект ненависти. Тогда правда Кобблпот обошёлся с ним как и с любой мелкой неприятностью в своей жизни. Тратить своё время на это посчитав нецелесообразным. А теперь эта «мелкая неприятность» спасла ему жизнь и стояла слишком близко, положив руку на плечо.

— Полагаю, что нет, — ответил он, скривив рот в надменной лукавой улыбке. — Только умоляю, Эд, никаких больше «мистер Пингвин».


End file.
